


Nightmare Cuddles With Shay Patrick Cormac.

by chiefy2k16



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Au no one dies, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiefy2k16/pseuds/chiefy2k16
Summary: the reader has a nightmare. she wakes shay accidentally. they are both working for the Templar order. his room is across the hall from hers. he hears her and goes to comfort her.





	1. Chapter 1

****

**Nightmare Cuddles With Shay Patrick Cormac.**

 

Shay turns over in his bed and stares at his bedroom door.

He knows he definitely heard something and it came from her room.

He's not sure he should go check on her.

He'd pissed her off earlier today and he thinks he might make her more angry if he barges into her room late at night to check on her.

He's about to turn away and go back to sleep but then he hears it ...a whimper.

His eyes widen.

He hops out of bed, whips on a  dark pair of pants ,opens his bedroom door and dashes across the wood floor hallway to her room.

He opens the door and storms to her bedside where she is cowering beneath the blankets.

He slowly eases them off of her head she has tears glistening in her eyes but they haven't fallen down her face yet.

His dark eyes flash with concern.

She is clearly confused from her nightmare as she reaches out with a shaking hand to pull the blankets up over her head again. 

Before she can he stays her hand and says " I can stay if you want".

She nods. He nudges her back into bed.

He crawls in behind her his bare chest brushing against her loose shirt she uses for a nightgown.

Once they're settled he brushes her hair out of her face muttering softly "You wanna talk about it ?"

She shakes her head.

He starts to hum a song in his mother tongue to soothe her.

It works.

She relaxes against his well defined form.

He talks to her about their past when they first started working together.

He reminds her of that time he broke Hickey's nose when he had tried to ask her out by muttering a dirty suggestion along with it to her.

He didn't see or hear Shay approach them.

She giggles.

" I remember that day quite well".

" Haytham was under the idea that Hickey had walked into a wall remind me again why did he believe that ?"

"I suppose he probably overheard Thomas and knew what I was going to do...."

"He knows I don't tolerate that sort of behaviour towards the ladies".

"Oh he does ?"

"Shudda figured I mean the boss man is kinda the same, respect towards the ladies and stuff like that".

"Hmmmm....." he mutters behind her.

He continues to reminisce about their past until he hears her breathing slow down.

He realises she is asleep so he makes himself comfortable behind her and goes to sleep.

 

**In The Morning Roughly 5am.......**

Shay turns over in his sleep feeling a warm weight on his chest.

He slowly opens his eyes to be greeted with the sleeping form of his teammate.

He watches her as she continues to sleep.

He knows they'll have to get up soon Haytham has a mission for them to prepare for they'll need to work on their hand to hand combat, their weapons and other items needed will need to be replenished before they leave the manor amongst other things.

He feels as if he could watch her forever but he knows it will end soon.

She will wake up.

She will put up her defensive walls and make him leave for which he will be upset but he cares about her so he will respect her wishes.

He knows he will always do whatever she wants....he knows what's up with himself as of late he's in love with her.

The only problem is how does and when does he tell her?

Should he tell her?

He bites his lip before emitting a sigh.

 

 


	2. Chapter Two- The Confession.

****

**Chapter Two - The Confession.**

 

"Good morning handsome!"

She greets him as she walks past his sweat soaked prone body on the dried muddy floor in the training area.

He groans.

Haytham is perched up in the crows nest of the Morrigan with his little daughter showing her the magnificent view from atop the ship.

She's 6 years old recently lost her mother to road bandits murdering her on her way back to Boston.

Haytham is devastated.

He adored her mother.

He's making all his Templar underlings bulk up on their training in hand to hand combat as well as firearms training before he returns to London for the funeral arrangements of his dearly betrothed wife.

Unfortunately he must attend and so must his daughter he'd rather not have her go but his sister pointed out "she has to face death at some point you can't shield her from it forever".

"Can you help me up ?"

She nods.

She grabs him by the hand and forearm hauling him up off the dirt caked floor.

"Ughhh.... thanks" Shay says as he wipes his sweat soaked face on a towel.

"No problem" she says glancing back to his ship.

"He's really on edge isn't he ?"

"Can you blame him ?"

"He's not that keen on her going maybe he thinks she'll end up reliving the event I hope to fuck she doesn't but it's a possibility".

She nods once more.

" I'd say she'll be ok maybe she'll have a few nightmares but he's a good Dad".

He smiles.

"How many of us are going out there with him ?"

"quite a few of us".

"Charles is staying behind to keep our interests safe here uhh Williamson and Johnston are staying behind as well" he taps his chin in thought.

"I know for sure I'm going as is Thomas you're going we know that uhmm aside from Haytham and the little one I think we are the only ones on this trip".

"we'll be a couple of weeks out there sorting out their house transporting property and so on so forth ...the whole will thing they'll have a wake type of funeral you know a party after the funeral type of thing a gathering of relatives and friends...we'll have to keep a close eye on them during that" Shay says edgily as he changes into a fresh shirt.

Haytham climbs down from the crow's nest with his daughter following after him he occasionally glances up to make sure she is descending quickly and he's ready to catch her if she falls.

He gets to the railing and stands on it holding the rope as his daughter gets steadily closer to him he waits patiently for her to get to the end of the rope ladder and when she does he reaches for her and she hops into his outstretched arms.

Shay can see the delight on Haytham's face as he hops off the railing onto the deck of the ship walking up and down it really fast it seems she's telling him to do that Haytham doesn't seem to care though.

They stay on the ship for quite some time before they leave it.

Haytham hasn't let her down yet and it doesn't seem as if he wants to either.

Once they left the ship he takes her to a Grocers Store shay and the female Templar go with them.

It seems haytham is stocking up on some supplies particularly solid chocolate bars for the little one.

Shay smirks at this as he and the female Templar are looking at the display of guns and knives for sale.

 A assistant hovers near them before the store owner shoos him towards them.

"Can I help you sir ?"

Shay shrugs.

" I'm only here because of the lady".

"she wants to protect herself when I'm not around y'know".

" These colonies are dangerous places for someone on their own".

She tries not to roll her eyes in front of the assistant as Shay winks at her.

"Oh uhh right...."

"well have you a particular one in mind..."

"or would you like a recommendation ?"

"Hmmm...how about this one shay ?"

" I like the look of it looks like a mean one kinda reminds me of you somehow".

she grins up at him while he struggles to maintain a straight face in front of the young shop assistant.

As its such a small store Haytham can clearly hear this conversation he chuckles as he purchases quite a lot of solid chocolate bars.

"Why so many bars papa ?"

" Hmmm ? oh well we will be going on a trip soon darling and I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy these on the trip now won't you ?"

She smiles at him as he ruffles her hair.

The store owner is packing the solid chocolate bars into a box for Haytham.

He hears Shay and the other Templar purchasing something so he waits until they are done to beckon them over to him.

He gets the female Templar to carry a map he'd purchased and Shay to carry the box of solid chocolate bars intended for his daughter so that his arms were free to still carry his daughter.

Haytham takes the long way home or as he likes to call it "the scenic route".

His daughter falls asleep in his arms a gentle breeze coming from the Boston Harbour messing up her short hair into her face.

Haytham swipes it away from her face humming a tune he'd heard her mother sing for her countless times before she seemed to relax a little more in his grip as he did.

The walk back home is rather quiet the gulls from the harbour fighting over a loaf of bread left unattended being the only noise heard within their vicinity.

The little kenway girl doesn't even stir in her sleep as they enter their home with Haytham taking her to his room/office telling Shay "I'll be down later put the bars in the pantry and tell Ella to put the map in my study downstairs".

Shay nods.

"Right sir".

"I'll do that and tell Ella".

Haytham walks wearily up the stairs with his young daughter held close to his chest not wanting to ever let her out of his sight again.

He reaches his room and opens the door walks in and shuts it quietly behind him careful not to rouse his daughter as she'd gotten precious little sleep over the last few weeks over witnessing her mother's death.

H felt true sorrow whenever he thought about it knowing what she went through as he'd seen his own father die at such an early age himself he thought he would never have to worry about it ever happening to one of his own children but unfortunately it has.

he lays her down on the bed taking her boots off as well as her jacket knowing she'll be uncomfortable if he doesn't. he takes his hat off putting it on his desk his cloak and frock jacket soon following after it.

He lays down next to his daughter not willing to leave her side for an instant.

He pulls her into his embrace starting up where he left off with the song but instead of humming it he sings it to her in his deep voice not realising her eyes flutter open for a few moments to watch him sing before she drifts off back to sleep.

e

 


End file.
